Traded
by Merdian Vanity
Summary: The war has hit a standstill and in order for the light to win they need help. but the help that is offered comes at a price. will the light side be willing to pay it?
1. Chapter 1

**i wrote a whole long intro to this but my computer messed up and i lost it all...so i'll just encourage you to read and enjoy...review if you like it but flames aren't welcome. i know my grammar isn't all that and my sentence structure is lacking but as long as you understand the concept i'm good. lol**

Prologue

A small amount of members of the illustrious order of the phoenix was silently gathered around the kitchen table at what remained of the burrow awaiting the arrival of a necessary but unwelcome guest. Not trusting they guest enough to even meet at head quarters. The hour was half past 6 in the night; it was extremely dark everywhere aside from the small candle in the windowsill that emitted an eerie blue light. At forty-five past, the clock chimed three times and the flames in the fireplace rose to life lighting the remnants of the crooked but once cozy home.

"Well, don't all rush at once to check and see if I'm okay, considering there are boulders and bricks crowding the fireplace." a silky smooth voice rang through.

"Now why would we do you anymore favors than what you are asking for, Lucius? I don't remember you ever being as kind to us" came the snaky reply of Arthur Weasley.

"Now you two, we are here to discuss matters like adults if you are going to act as insignificant as tots then we needn't bother with the meeting." said Remus growing a tad anxious.

"Well at least someone knows how to rise above petty differences." Lucius drawled. He was met with a snort from a disgruntled Weasley but otherwise the others remained silent.

"Alright, not that you have all of our attentions why don't you tell us what it is you have and what you want in return. Provided we want what ever it is you have that is." Arthur stated.

"Oh trust me, you'll want what I have and you'll wonder how I know about it. The later however is not important."

"Well get on with it."

"I have one horcrux and I know the whereabouts of the last." he smirked as he heard the gasps echo through the collapsed house.

"How, why would he have told you?"

"He didn't have to tell me, do you all forget that there were a number of classmates that grew up to have their families devoted to this cause. My dear father is probably turning over in his grave right now…" he paused looking somewhat wistful "but that's neither here nor there. My father was one of the originals he was the one that introduced the idea to 'tom' as he begrudgingly went by then. Before snape my family were his most loyal and we were all pureblood, not an ounce of incestual blood was mix directly at least."

"Is there a point to this story or are you just here to boast about your blood status?" Harry asked no amused.

"As much fun as that sounds that will have to wait until later on when death isn't such an immediate threat. I was merely letting you know how far the malfoy loyalty ran. My point…Mr. Potter is that my father helped make six horcruxes. Therefore, he knew where they were hidden and he knew what they were. However, he was also no fool. Malfoy's bow to no one at least not for long he told me what they were and where they were so that if ever I needed leverage I would have it."

"So you're saying that your father told you his master's secret so that if you got scared you could run to someone for help?" Arthur burned up.

"Well whether I'm scared or not is irrelevant I seen this as a chance to claim my freedom among other things." he smirked the trademark malfoy smirk.

"And we would help you why?"

"Because whether you like it or not the battle is coming and you need to have all of the horcruxes destroyed before you fight him or else all of your losses would have been in vain."

"And you would hinder the chances of being on the winning side."

"I'm not worried for myself only for my son who seems to have gone soft on the idea of this war. He will be punished for thinking independently but unfortunately for him the dark lord won't be as lenient as he was with me because of my past mess ups." he said slowly as if trying to say it all with as little emotion as possible.

"If that were entirely true why would you want something out of it? Why not just give us the info and leave?" Ron growled making his presence known.

"What can I say…I'm a snake I do nothing with out payment." he sighed. "With that being said would you like to here what it is I want?"

"You said freedom."

"but that is not it mr. potter you see there is a very real threat of death hanging over mine and Draco's heads mere freedom won't be enough compensation should you fail."

"Then what do you want."

"I'm sure you have heard the rumors of Narrcissa leaving me for a lower classed pureblood?" there was no response so he just continued. "Well it would seem that I'm in need of another spouse, someone that is brave and daring."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, you all have a lot of lovely ladies standing in your corners…"

"NO! You will not take our wives from us. Are you mad…don't answer that" Arthur yelled.

"relax Arthur, I don't want your wives I'm in need of a young…vibrant woman one that can bear children and bounce back and I'm afraid that our molly is not an option, nor do I wish to pry a veela from her mate. I want one of the two Granger or Ginger." he smirked.

"Over my dead body" Ron growled.

"well that could be arranged I could leave and protect the horcrux and when it's over claim both of them…now that you mention it that sounds like that would be the better idea" he said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur said.

"Dad you can't be serious," Ron shouted. "those are our sisters and girlfriends you have to be kidding."

"We need to know the last horcrux Ron. We need to know and we need to know now there is no other way. Especially now that he does know we were looking for them, voldemort-"

"Don't use the name," Remus said.

"Right, if you-know-who knows that we are looking for them he will hide the last one so that we are unable to get to it. He could very well win the war and then lucius could take them…both of them, Ginny's young she can take care of herself"

"Your serious, dad mom will kill you."

"So she won't know, Ginny will be alive and well only married to the spawn of satan. It won't be terrible the war will be over and we will have won."

"Arthur are you thinking clearly?"

"Look we almost lost all of you transporting harry to the safe house this summer, I'm more willing to have one of you married to a malfoy than to have all of you dead. If you know who was weak before we even started the battle we could finish it before there are too many casualties."

"But at what cost, ginny? You all have spent the last 7 years keeping me from harm why aren't you willing to do the same for her, you own daughter."

"because this is the only way Harry and I am her father, in a normal pureblood family she would have been given to the wealthiest bachelor to insure fortune for the her family which in this case would have been malfoy anyway."

"She'll hate you."

"She'll live" Arthur sighed.

"Well it seems like you have come to a decision." lucius smirked.

"Were close. All of those apposed to this show of hands." nearly all hands went in the air then surprisingly Remus put his back down to his side.

"Remus?" harry questioned.

"They are right, she would essentially be safe and monetarily happy it's a small price to pay harry." he said. With that, kingley's hand went down only slightly nodding his head in agreement.

"Right well, there you have it of those that voted 3 to two accept this price." Arthur said "but I want a separate contract with stipulations to this arrangement."

"Very well."

The rest of the evening was spent putting rules in place and questioning lucius about the horcruxes and things of such a nature. It was about midnight when they all left from the burrow. The order with vital information and Lucius with his freedom and a fiancée. The remaining members that voted against or neglected to vote at all were sworn to secrecy by an unbreakable vow leaving a sour taste in everyone's mouth, as they were not too fond of selling the littlest Weasley to a known death eater.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION

PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS "CHAPTER" BECAUSE WHEN I REPLACE IT WITH THE REAL CHAPTER THEN I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RECIEVE REVIEWS FOR MY HARD WORK. THAT BEING SAID PLEASE READ THE LETTER THAT FOLLOWS. IT IS A LETTER FROM BOTH MY COUSIN AND I SINCE WE BOTH WANT TO SAY PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THINGS.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I have been away for quite sometime. i have been dealing with tragedies within my family, I along with my Cousin Diona Christei lost our grandmother. She wasn't at all deathly ill which is why it has thrown us for a loop. we have been trying to gather ourselves so that we can come back to you all but it has been to hard to write a story about everything good or happy endings when you can't find it in yourself to be happy. honestly up until i recieved a review from a reader that liked my first story ever on i had forgotten about it. (i get my reviews by email.) so we, my cousin and i decided that we at least owed you a reason as to why we left you with half finished stories.

we will be back soon but know that both her and i have lost/ and or gained something in our writing that changes the way we look at what we already have written. we will not be deleting anything but if we haven't got a muse for a story then we will either trade with another writer who feels the same as us about their story or we will change it. Becasue we worked hard on what we did write we don't just want to give it away to someone who probably won't acknowledge that we wrote some of it. that is why if we trade we know that they would understand. There will be rare cases when we will completely abandon a story because we tend to have a storyline already written. which leads me to my other point. we write storylines before we write our store so we have plenty of them. if we have a story that we did but stayed away from guidlines then we will happily trade if you want. we are both still really bad with grammar and we will be getting betas hopefully soon, though i don't like using them.

I know some of you probably don't know my cousin's work but she is more of a vampire academy/ twilight writer. she has a couple stories in progress and one that is finished. if you want to you can check her out. her pen name is Diona Christei.

That being said these things are going to change with my story in progress:

1. the complete second chapter is being deleted.

i think i covered everything, i absolutely abhor authors notes but sometimes it just can't be helped. If you would like to contact me please do so through my PM.

Yours truly,

M. Vanity

* * *

><p>IF YOU HAVE READ THIS THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH AND ARE NOT PISSED BEYOND BELIEF AT ME, PLEASECONTINUE TO FOLLOW MY STORY.<p> 


End file.
